Emperor Palpatine
How Emperor Palpatine joined the Tourney Palpatine was born on Naboo, the eldest son of the House Palpatine's patriarch Cosinga and his wife. He was raised in his family's ancestral home, Convergence, situated in Naboo's Lake Country, and had at least two brothers and two sisters. From an early age, Palpatine identified himself as different from his peers and siblings, recognizing a great power within himself, and believing that he was born to lead, which led to an uneasy relationship with his family. His father also perceived his eldest son as different, and would later claim to have divined his murderous nature from the time the latter was an infant. At some point early in Palpatine's life, Cosinga had his son tested to make certain that they were related. Until the end of his life, however, Palpatine's true nature would remain a mystery to his father.[ Special Attacks Force Ball (Neutral) Emperor Palpatine moves his left hand back and shoots a black ball made of force energy from his palm. Force Lightning (Side) Emperor Palpatine pushes his open hand out shooting damaging Force Lightning from his hand. Force Teleport (Up) Emperor Palpatine laughs, then teleports to a location determined by the thumb pad. False Mercy (Down) Emperor Palpatine goes to his knees and begs for mercy while flashing with evil energy. If anyone tries to attack him, the emperor slashes the opponent with 4 slashes of his lightsaber. Force Execution (Hyper Smash) Pushes his left hand out. If his opponent is in range, he grabs the opponent without physically touching him/her, pulls the prey to him then gives 8 devastating slashes. When the last one knocks the opponent away, Palpatine remarks, "Your skills are incomplete." Force Lightning Storm (Final Smash) Emperor Palpatine laughs evilly while sheathing his light saber then pushes his hands out shooting Force Lightning. As he does this, he yells "UNLIMITED POWEEEERRRR!!!!" If anyone is caught in this, the opponent is shocked very badly. When 30 htis connects, the opponent is blown away. Victory Animations #Emperor Palpatine sits on his throne and says "Against the Empire, you are but child's play.". #*Emperor Palpatine sits on his throne and says "Now young Skywalker, you will die." (Luke victories only) #Emperor Palpatine rests his lightsber on the ground and bows while saying "My resolve has never been stronger.". #*Emperor Palpatine rests his lightsber on the ground and bows while saying "Farewell, my little green friend." (Yoda victories only) #Emperor Palpatine swings his light saber four times then swipes his left hand down, then he says "Now, you will be sacrificed to my foundation.". #*Emperor Palpatine swings his light saber four times then swipes his left hand down, then he says "You have trained well, Darth Vader." (Darth Vader victories only) #*Emperor Palpatine swings his light saber four times then swipes his left hand down, then he says "Your resistance is over." (Shew victories only) Trivia *Emperor Palpatine was the final Star Wars character confirmed to be playable for Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Though his in-game name says "Emperor Palpatine", the announcer says "Palpatine!" when he is selected. *Emperor Palpatine's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Shew. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters